You Belong With Me
by ninjagirl5000
Summary: Reagan Holt is in her room after a bad day and is listening to songs in her iPod when she comes across You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift Guys this is my first fanfic ever so please, no flames! (constructive criticism is fine) Thanks! Rated K to be safe


**I guys! This is my first fanfic ever, and I'm pretty excited for it. I hope you guys like it and please R&R!**

**Thanks!**

**Oh, and I ship Natan more than Deagan or DanxReagan or whatever you guys call it but I thought that this song went quite well with the couple so... :)**

**The characters might be slightly OC... it's been quite some time since I last read the actual books.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues or any of Taylor Swift's songs.**

**Reagan's POV**

Ugh. The one guy that I, Reagan Holt had a slight (I repeat SLIGHT) crush on HAD to be taken. With a girl who was absolutely NOTHING like him. Cuz I mean seriously? Dan and Natalie? Natalie and Dan? It's not that I don't like Natalie, it's just that I like Dan. Yep. I like Dan. And right now, I felt pretty bad. So as I usually do when I'm upset, I decided to take a jog. Well, more like a sprint. Then I went in and took a shower. And now, I'm in the room that me and Madison share, on my bed. Madison was at her football game and wanted me to come, but I had declined. So, I decided to listen to some songs, since the T.V. was taken my Hamilton and I had nothing else to do. I scrolled down my playlist on my iPod and pressed on a random song. I looked. It was You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Eh, might as well.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend **

**She's upset, goin' off about something that you said **

**Guess she doesn't get your humor like I do**

Well that sure was true. Dan was a guy with humor. He's the type of person I'd expect to be the class clown. And Natalie? Well, let's just say that she… likes to get to the point; no jokes, no goofing around and no humor. I, for one, actually get most of his jokes.

**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night**

** I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like **

**And she'll never know you like I do. **

**But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts **

Yeah, she wears short skirts… and dresses…and Prada…. And Gucci….. and me? Well, I wear t-shirts, tracksuits…..

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers **

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see****  
****That I'm the one****  
****Who understands you.****  
****Been here all along.****  
****So, why can't you see—****  
****You belong with me,****  
****You belong with me**

**Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans I**

** can't help thinking this is how it ought to be **

**Laughing on a park bench think to myself "Hey, isn't this easy?"**

I remember the day when me and Dan were just walking… unintentionally and talking. That was the day I realized that I really truly like him.

**And you've got a smile**

**That can light up this whole town**

**Haven't seen it in a while **

**Since she brought you down**

**You say you're fine-I know you better than that**

**Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?**

I still remember when you used to smile that happy smile, even after all that you've been through.

**She wears high heels,****  
****I wear****sneakers****  
****She's cheer captain,****  
****And I'm on the bleachers.****  
****Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find****  
****That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.****If you could see****  
****That I'm the one****  
****Who understands you,****  
****Been here all along.****  
****So, why can't you see—****  
****You belong with me?**

**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.****  
****All this time how could you not know, baby?****  
****You belong with me,****  
****You belong with me.****Oh, I remember you driving to my house****  
****In the middle of the night.****  
****I'm the one who makes you laugh****  
****When you know you're 'bout to cry.****  
****I know your favorite songs,****  
****And you tell me about your dreams.****  
****Think I know where you belong,****  
****Think I know it's with me.**

**This**

Wow. This song is just… it just… wow. I remember when Dan and Natalie had a fight and Dan was really upset. And do you know who made him smile? Me. And do you know who he still dated even after that? Natalie. :l

**Can't you see****  
****That I'm the one****  
****Who understands you?****  
****Been here all along.****  
****So, why can't you see—****  
****You belong with me?****Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.****  
****All this time how could you not know, baby?****  
****You belong with me,****  
****You belong with me.****You belong with me.****Have you ever thought just maybe****  
****You belong with me?****You belong with me.**

And at that, the song ended. Wow. I smiled a little to myself. Okay, so maybe right now, Dan and Natalie were dating but you never now right? And if they still keep on dating then I'll be happy for Dan. Because if he loves Natalie and she loves him back, and if he can find amazing qualities about her, than let it be. I'm not gonna stop them. But maybe, just maybe, one day….

**Okay guys! That was the story (well songfic..)**

**I hoped you guys like it… I think that Reagan might be a bit OC but hey, come on, it's my first time.**

**I'm hoping for at least 1 review? Thanks!**


End file.
